A Work of Art
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Roxas has agreed to model for Naminé's newest drawing. He has been standing rigid for such a long time while the blonde girl has been crayoning away busily on her sketch pad. Surely it'll be worth it for the boy to keep still for a while to see a picture of him created by his girlfriend, right? Read to find out what his reaction with be to his girlfriend's latest piece of art...


**Hey, guys! New RokuNami story I came up with. Hope you like. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"How much longer do I have to stay like this?" Roxas complained.

"Sorry, Roxas," Naminé apologised, "but I abseloutly have to capture every little detail for this picture. I know this is going to be my best one yet. Just keep still for a little longer and it'll all be done soon."

The blonde girl lowered her gaze onto the pad of paper in her one hand. She scrawled away with the pastel crayon in her other one, working hard on the image she was drawing.

Roxas sighed and remained stood in place. His arm was beginning to ache from how long he had been holding up the Paopu Fruit in his hand without moving a muscle. He had spent the last two hours standing in front of Naminé, trying not to budge an inch. Every now and then, the girl had glanced in his direction, taking note of some details to replicate on the sheet of paper with her crayon.

The boy grimaced as he remained rooted to the spot he was not to move from. He had never been a model for art before - and it wasn't something he had the patience to do regularly. He had only agreed to pose for this particular piece because the one creating it was the person he loved.

Roxas' cheeks were sore from the smile that had been stuck to his face for so long - but it was filled with genuine happiness at the results he would see in the end. He knew how much Naminé loved to draw and how it meant a great deal to her. As difficult as it was to stay in place without so much as twitching, he was willing to do so if it made her happy. Standing immobile for a long time would be worth it to see the artistic talents of his girlfriend. He could hardly wait to see the image of him she was drawing on her pad of paper.

He hoped, however, that she would finish it quickly. He really needed to be allowed to move soon. He was getting restless, feeling very hungry - and worst of all, his nose was beginning to itch.

"There!" Naminé exclaimed delightedly. "All done!"

A huge sigh of relief escaped Roxas. His body thankfully relaxed as he came out of his standing pose. He strached his itchy nose with one hand, lowering the other that was holding up the Paopu Fruit.

Sitting in her chair, Naminé silently observed her completed drawing. A soft smile was on the blonde girl's sweet face, full of content over the image she had just finished sketching.

Roxas stumbled towards the chair where his girlfriend was sat. His legs were struggling to keep him upright, as they had done to sleep from having to stay still for so long. He grinned broadly at Naminé, eager to see the picture of him she had made.

"Well c'mon then! Let's see your masterpiece!"

Naminé gazed up at her model, smiled bright at him and turned the pad in her hands before holding it up for him to see the picture.

Roxas' wide grin instantly disappeared.

"Wha-?!"

All that was on the sheet of paper, drawn there by the girl he loved - was nothing but a sketch of a Paopu Fruit.

Roxas rubbed his blue eyes, thinking they had to be playing tricks on him - but there was no mistake about what he was seeing with shock shock.

It was plain as day that all which had been drawn on the paper - was the single, yellow star-shaped fruit he had been holding.

There was absolutely no sketch of him at all.

"Well?" Naminé stood up from her chair, holding up the drawing for the one who had been holding up the fruit to take in. "What do you think, Roxas?"

Roxas' lowered his shocked gaze down towards the young artist. He began to stutter in his dismay, too highly stunned to get out a word.

"I-I-I-"

"Oh thank you, Roxas!" Mistaking the boy's dismay for awe, Naminé kissed him happily on his cheek. "I really appreciate you standing all that time to help me perfect my drawing of the Paopu Fruit. I honestly couldn't have done it without you!"

A smile forced its way onto Roxas' face as his left eye began to twitch. "No problem... Anytime, Naminé..."

"You're the best!" Naminé kissed Roxas on his other cheek before leaving him behind to head out of the room. "I'm going to go find Sora! I'm going to ask him if he'll pose for me as well so I can draw his keyblade! I hope he'll be as patient as you, Roxas!"

Roxas waited until Naminé had completely left the room. One the door had closed behind her, he held up the Paopu Fruit in his hand. The twitching of his left eye was picking up speed while the forced smile remained on his face, filling with madness.

"I ... stood still ... all that time ... for a drawing ... of a _Paopu Fruit_!" he wheezed. "Not ... for a drawing ... of _me_!"

And then, just like that, Roxas' body, exhausted from standing rigid for two hours, completely gave way as the Nobody fainted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope it was okay!**

**Cheerio!**


End file.
